


Not More Modern Than Scrabble

by ExtraPenguin



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen, Humor, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to unexpected snow, Peter has to host Sahra and Jaget at the Folly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not More Modern Than Scrabble

**Author's Note:**

> [astarreborn asked: So umm, Rivers of London snowed in au, characters of your choice](http://extra-penguin.tumblr.com/post/120377689830/so-umm-rivers-of-london-snowed-in-au-characters)

It did not often snow heavily in London. Peter had been meeting Sahra Guleed and Jaget Kumar in a nearby bar (Sahra drank coke) before the snow fell. When it started snowing, he’d suggested sheltering in the Folly.

Well, it had been a good idea at the time.

“So, do you have anything more modern than Scrabble? Even _Monopoly_ would be a nice change”, Sahra said. Nightingale’s portable radio was prattling on in the background, mostly about the fact that _there was snow in London_. Enough snow, in fact, that Peter couldn’t even bring Sahra and Jaget to the coach house.

“Not that I know of. Though who knows what my colleagues brought here to entertain themselves in the thirties”, Nightingale said.

“If you’d like something more _ancient_ , however, the we have a few copies of Homer here”, Peter piped up. Sahra groaned.

“What kind of book _do_ you have here? I thought you’d have stuff that read itself aloud”, Jaget confessed. Varvara sniggered.

“One library has perfectly regular books in Latin and Greek, the other library has books on magic and magic creatures”, Peter said.

“Perhaps you could read aloud to them”, Varvara suggested. “I found Eckleston’s _The Fair Folk_ rather interesting.”

Peter did read it aloud. At least, until it came to the part where it became a detailed account of a one-night stand between one Peter Grant and a fae called Thomas. (Varvara laughed like the evil genius she was.)


End file.
